


Wypal je

by Regalia1992



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Gen, Self-Harm, Soul Bond, Translation, character introspection, tłumaczenie dla #Niepodległa2018
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-23 15:05:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13192662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regalia1992/pseuds/Regalia1992
Summary: [T] Sanzo rozważa powody, przez które nie chce ujawnić imię swojej pokrewnej duszy.





	Wypal je

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Burnt it Off](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8685247) by [Cassius Irvine (Floris_Oren)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Cassius%20Irvine). 



> [Od autora] Dość dziwne, że nie ma żadnego SM AU w Saiyuki. Co jest w pewnym sensie śmieszne? więc pomyślałam, dlaczego nie. I to pierwsze opowiadanie zawierające samookaleczenie. Czuję, że muszę was przed tym ostrzec, jeśli nie czytacie tagów. TEN FIK ZAWIERA SAMOOKALECZENIE I NIE JESTEM ODPOWIEDZIALNA, JEŚLI KTOŚ GO PRZECZYTA I POCZUJE ZGORSZENIE, BO OD CZEGO NIBY SĄ TAGI???  
> JEŚLI NIE LUBISZ TYCH KLIMATÓW, TO NIE CZYTAĆ. NAPRAWDĘ. NIE CZYTAJ.
> 
> [Od tłumaczki] Nah, nie jest taki straszny, jak autorka maluje.

Jest już późno. Nie może spać.

Hakkai znów wygrał łóżko. Gojyo poszedł się gzić, a Goku jest zimno. Burza szaleje. Sanzo korzysta z okazji i ucieka do łazienki. Wentylator jest wysoko, a woda wokół niego stygnie. Nie myje się.

Zamiast tego spogląda na imiona na swoim ramieniu.

Cho Hakkai  
Son Goku  
Sha Gojyo  


Los czy też bogowie nie docenili go, jeśli myśleli, że będzie podążał za tymi idiotami. Sanzo marszczy brwi. Ich imiona pojawiły się zaraz po spotkaniu każdego z nich. Byli związani z jego życiem. Czasami przydatni. Ale...

Jedynie, o co się troszczył...

Koumyou było napisane na części jego nadgarstka. Małe literki pieściły jego kciuk. Kursywą. Nie zauważył, kiedy zniknęło tamtej nocy lata temu. Ale zniknęło. I cieszył się, że przez długi czas nie pojawiło się inne.

Później usłyszał wołanie Goku...

Sanzo przeszukuje swoje szaty. Wie, że nikt mu nie przeszkodzi. Znajduje zapalniczkę. Trzyma ogień tuż przy skórze. Powoli powiększa oparzenie w miejscu, gdzie zawsze pojawiają się imiona. Na skórze pojawiają się pęcherze i atakuje go ostry ból. Nadal zaciska zęby, nie ważne, ile razy starał się wymazać imiona.

Zapytali go, oczywiście, kogo miał. Jeśli miał kogokolwiek. Jedna z popularnych teorii to Kougaiji, a nawet i Gyumao. Jeśli kiedykolwiek mieliby odkryć swoje imiona, dlatego to robi.

Chwilami czuje, że mogą rościć sobie do niego prawo, a specjalna więź zostałaby zerwana, gdyby nie był ostrożny.

Z pogardą opuszcza ramię do wody. To trochę ochłodzi oparzenie. Musi upewnić się, że nikt nie chwyci go w tym miejscu, i że musi na nie uważać. Hakkai może spytać, czy mu pomóc. Ale imiona pojawią się zaraz po zaleczeniu rany.

Sanzo wychodzi z wanny. Ubiera się i zakrywa szatami swoją ranę.

Nie potrzebuje bratniej duszy. Nie potrzebuje nikogo. Odmawia przywiązaniu się do kogoś. Ilekroć tak robił, zawsze kogoś tracił. I to się więcej nie powtórzy.


End file.
